Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module and a stereo display device using the same.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the increasing development of virtual reality technology, an optical product which can show a stereoscopic image has become a focal point in the consumer market. In general, a stereoscopic display device can respectively provide different images to two eyes of an observer, and the eyes of the observer can respectively receive different image information, so that the observer can perceive a stereoscopic image by exploiting the binocular parallax of typical human sight.
Generally, an autostereoscopic display device may respectively transmit light beams of different images to two eyes of the observer based on a time-multiplexed method or a spatial-multiplexed method. As a result, the observer may perceive a stereoscopic image without wearing glasses, thus increasing user's comfort and convenience. However, how to further improve optical characteristics of the autostereoscopic display and provide a multi-viewable function of the autostereoscopic display has become one of the most important research and development issues, and there is an urgent need for improvement in the related fields.